Sleepover Experience
by Animorphs Boyz Luver 48
Summary: Stan has to stay with Kenny for a while. When Stan notices something odd on Kenny's body, he explores it and it leads to something more than curiosity. Rated M to be safe... It's Finished Now
1. Chapter 1

Stan's parents and Shelly were out in Nevada for two weeks. The reason being because Shell had gone to Vegas and married to some white-trash guy without their permission. Randy and Sharon had flown to meet their new son-in-law, leaving Stan alone back in South Park. Sharon, being the mother she was, insisted that Stan stay over at a friend's house. Stan refused to stay at Cartman's house, and Kyle was away on vacation with his family. The only friend left to have a two week sleepover with was Kenny. Kenny's parents agreed to letting him stay over, just as long as he had his own money and necesities.

When Stan knocked on the door of the McCormick's house, he heard a faint argument between Kenny's parents before the door opened.

"Hmrmuhmhimn" Kenny said as he opened the door, motioning for Stan to come inside.

"Hey, Kenny." Stan greeted, stepping inside and shutting the door behind him. Kenny took Stan's suitcase from his hands, and carried it into his bedroom.

"Hello there, Stanley." Kenny's mother said.

"Hello, Mrs. McCormick." He replied.

"You just make yourself at home now, ya here? Our place is yours." She explained sincerely. Stan smiled politley and nodded. He followed Kenny to his bedroom, noticing he'd put his suitcase on the bed.

"Hrmoohmvammghmahg, mrith?"

"Yeah, dude. Course I have a sleeping bag." Stan answered as he opened his suitcase and took out his sleeping bag. He rolled it out on the floor of Kenny's room. As always, the sleeping bag had Terrence and Phillip on it.

"Thmphmicmhl"

"Typical?" Stan repeated. Kenny nodded, and made a statement that wasn't understandible. "What'd you say, dude?" Stan asked with a raised brow.Kenny shook his head, and Stan looked at his watch. "Hey, it's 11:30 already dude." Kenny nodded, and pulled off his orange hoodie. His blonde hair always seemed to be the same length, but always messy because who was going to see it anyways? Stan ran his eyes down Kenny's now bare chest. _I don't know how I'm gonna hold this emotion in much longer_, he thought. _I can't believe I even feel this way_**…**


	2. Scars Don't Always Heal

While staring at Kenny's bare chest, he noticed something odd. Just under his navel, on his right hip was a jagged scar. Stan could tell it traveled down below Kenny's belt-line. He didn't get a perfect look at it, because Kenny pulled a gray tanktop on.

"Aren't you gonna change, dude?" Kenny asked him.

"Y-yeah." He answered, faltering. He pulled out his Terrence and Phillip P.J. bottoms, and went down the hall to the bathroom to change into them. He didn't bother putting a shirt on because it was warm out, and Kenny didn't have airconditioning. Kenny crawled under his covers and Stan got into his sleeping bag on the floor.

Kenny's mom stepped into the room to check on them. "You boys alright in here?" She asked.

"Yeah," they both answered.

"Okay, then. If you need anything, Stanley, don't be afraid to ask for it, ya hear?"

"Yeah, thanks." He answered. She shut the door and left.

In a little while, Stan got up to go to the bathroom. When he returned to Kenny's room, he saw a small desk lamp was turned on. Kenny was sitting up in his bed, examining something. Stan walked over to him.

"Watchya doin'?" He asked. Kenny looked up, surprised, and pulled his shirt down.

"N-nothin'. Why?"

"Does it hurt?" Stan asked sympathetically. Kenny lowered his eyes.

"The scar… You saw it earlier, didn't you."

"Yeah, dude. What happened to you?" Stan wondered. Kenny looked up at Stan, his ocean blue eyes pained from memory. "Woah, Kenny. Don't cry… I just - I'm sorry."

"'S okay, Stan. It doesn't hurt…Anymore."

"How did it get there?" Stan asked curiously.

"Well…" Kenny told Stan what had happened. The last time he'd died was when he'd got sliced sideways by an electrical cord from a broken amusement park ride. Kenny explained that ususally he came back with no evidence of his previous deaths, but recently he was returning with scars like this one and even missing body parts. However, the scars eventually healed, and the body parts just…grew back as they were. Presently, scars were taking longer to heal, and body parts grew back more slowly for some reason. The scar he had now, had been from months ago.

_Wow_, Stan thought. _Kenny's had some rough times lately. Maybe I should cheer him up somehow._

"Can I…Touch it?" Stan asked awkwardly.

"Why?" Kenny asked.

"I dunno. I don't really know what it's like to die…"


	3. Feelings

"I dunno. I don't really know what it's like to die…" Stan said to Kenny.

"I don't always go to Heaven you know… It depends. The first coupla times I did. Now I just end up floating around till I end up back here. It's pretty boring."

"I'm sorry." Stan looked away.

"Don't be. I'm used to it." And yeah, you can touch it, if you'd like." He smiled and lied back on the bed. Stan was sitting on the edge of it. He slowly lifted up Kenny's shirt, and gently rested his index finger on the start of the scar. As he slowly traced his finger along it, Stan could feel and see Kenny's muscles reflexing at his touch. Once his finger had reached the top of Kenny's pants, he looked over at him. "You can keep going…"

"Where does it end?" Stan asked nervously.

"My inner thigh." Stan nodded. He hesitated, and Kenny caught on. "Dude, it's fine."

"R-right." Stan put his hands on either side of Kenny's pants and slowly pulled them down to his knees, nervously continuing with his boxers. Stan was blushing madly at seeing his friend lying before him like that. He swallowed.

"What's wrong?" Kenny asked.

"Nothing, nothing." Stan found where he'd left off on the long line of scars. He continued tracing along it with his fingers. When it ended, Stan took his hand away. "Wow…It's really…"

"Huge, I know." Kenny replied.

"N-no, your scar…"

"Yeah? That's what I was talking about… What - are you talking about?" Kenny asked curiously. Stan blushed more.

"I was talking about your scar… I thought you were-" Kenny blushed, too.

"Well… I guess I can say _that's _huge, too, right?" He chuckled.

"I-I-I- wasn't really… looking-there, I…"

"Dude, I'm screwin' with ya. Don't get your panties in a knot over it." Kenny said, grinning.

Stan sighed. "Right… Dude, do you wanna…" Stan motioned to pull Kenny's pants back up. He nodded, and pulled them up.

"Hey, you wanna… play a game?" Kenny asked.

"Sure. What game?" Stan wondered.

"TOD?" Kenny suggested.

"Truth or dare? Isn't that more of a chick game?" Stan asked.

"Well, what else is there to do right now?" Kenny asked back. Secretly, both of them could think of plenty to do at the moment… Not that either of them wanted the other to know what those things were.

"I-I dunno. Whatever. Let's just play. I'm bored anyways."

"Fine. Truth Or Dare? Kenny asked. Stan thought for a moment.

"Truth." He answered.

"Um… Is it true that you like Kyle?"

"What? No…I-I used to…"

"We both know you're gay, Stan. You two were, like, made for each other.

"Yeah, but right now I like someone else." Stan said.

"Who is it?" Kenny asked curiously. Stan lowered his eyes, shaking his head.

"Truth or dare?" Stan asked him.

"Dare."

"Uh…I dare you to… Do whatever you want to me."

"Like what?" Kenny asked.

"Anything." Kenny had anticipated this to happen sooner or later. He wanted to do everything to Stan, and now was his chance, but he couldn't go too fast. He didn't want to scare his best friend. He decided to experiment, and see where his actions got him.

"Ok, uh, close you eyes." He told Stan. He obeyed by closing his eyes. Kenny softly pushed him back on the bed, and lifted his shirt up to his neck. With his eyes still closed, Stan smiled at thoughtd of what Kenny could do to him. Kenny gently ran his hands over Stan's toned chest. Stan's brows raised as Kenny's hand drifted lower, and brushed between Stan's legs. "Stan? You can, uh, open your eyes, dude."

"That was sweet, dude." Stan said, smiling.

"Thanks." Kenny replied. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare." Stan answered.

"I dare you to tell me who you like."

Stan lowered his eyes and bit his lip. "Uh…" He swallowed.

"I'll tell you who I like after." Kenny coaxed.

"Well…"

"How about at the same time?"

"O-okay." Stan agreed.

"One, two - three." Kenny started.

"You," Stan whispered.

"You," kenny sid at the same time. Stan put his hand on Kenny's face. Kenny pulled Stan closer, pressing his lips onto his.

Don't worry, there's more after this… I just want to see how this chapter goes first… Please review so I know whether or not to post the ending yet. J


	4. Sleepover Experience

"_Dare." Stan answered._

"_I dare you to tell me who you like."_

_Stan lowered his eyes and bit his lip. "Uh…" He swallowed._

"_I'll tell you who I like after." Kenny coaxed._

"_Well…"_

"_How about at the same time?"_

"_O-okay." Stan agreed._

"_One, two - three." Kenny started._

"_You," Stan whispered._

"_You," Kenny said at the same time. Stan put his hand on Kenny's face. Kenny pulled Stan closer, pressing his lips onto his._

***

Stan whimpered into his mouth, as Kenny sat down on his lap. In a few moments, Kenny pulled back, smiling.

"I love you." He said.

"I love you, too." Stan replied. He started sucking on Kenny's neck, making him throw his head back, as his kissed traveled lower. Stan stopped at Kenny's boxers.

"K-keep g-going." Kenny pleaded. Stan obeyed, rubbing over the growing member underneath Kenny's boxers. "Uhn…" He moaned. "H-harder." Stan was instantly becoming turned on by Kenny's reactions. He slipped his hand inside Kenny's boxers and started to stroke him. Kenny fell back on the bed. Stan cupped him, and Kenny began forcefully thrusting against his grip. His moaning got louder with each thrust. Stan put his finger to Kenny's lips.

"Shh… we can't wake your parents." He whispered.

"Can't help it." Kenny responded.

"We could go to my house…" Stan suggested.

"Let's go." Kenny said, excitement shining in his blue eyes.

***

Stan had a key to his house. As soon as they got inside, they ran up to his bedroom, shutting and locking the door behind them.

"Stan…"

"Yeah, I know." Stan pushed Kenny back on the bed, and straddled him. He pressed down, their erections pushing against each other. They both moaned. Stan pushed on them harder, grinding into his lover. Never before had he felt like this.

"Touch me…" Kenny pleaded.

"If you'll do the same?" He nodded. Stan cupped Kenny and squeezed lightly. Kenny arched his back, fisting the sheets. Stan pulled off Kenny's boxers, and started blushing. He gripped Kenny, causing him to squeeze his eyes shut, thrusting hard into Stan's grip.

"Suck me…" Kenny whispered.

"Uhn…yeah." Stan moaned. He took Kenny into his mouth, sucking hard. Kenny grabbed hold of Stan's ebony hair, arching his back more. He started bucking his hips hard, faster, clenching his teeth and panting. Stan had to press his hand down just below Kenny's stomach to stop his frictioned thrusting. He could tell Kenny was about to come any second.

"Kenny… Are you gonna…?"

"Uhnm, yeah, S-Stan! O-Oh my g-go-!" Kenny screamed of pure pleasure, his ocean-blue eyes watering.

"I love you so much." Stan said, his eyes half-lidded. Kenny smiled, still panting.

"Revenge." Kenny said, grinning. He reached down and gripped Stan hard through his jeans. He swallowed.

"Ah," he whispered, as Kenny pushed down on him.

Geez, sorry. I gotta write more to this. Really sorry… I'll update as soon as I can. J


	5. Getting There

"_Suck me…" Kenny whispered._

"_Uhn…yeah." Stan moaned. He took Kenny into his mouth, sucking hard. Kenny grabbed hold of _

_Stan's ebony hair, arching his back more. He started bucking his hips hard, faster, clenching his teeth _

_and panting. Stan had to press his hand down just below Kenny's stomach to stop his frictioned _

_thrusting. He could tell Kenny was about to come any second._

"_Kenny… Are you gonna…?"_

"_Uhnm, yeah, S-Stan! O-Oh my g-go-!" Kenny screamed of pure pleasure, his ocean-blue eyes _

_watering._

"_I love you so much." Stan said, his eyes half-lidded. Kenny smiled, still panting._

"_Revenge." Kenny said, grinning. He reached down and gripped Stan hard through his jeans. He _

_swallowed._

"_Ah," he whimpered, as Kenny pushed down on him._

_***_

Wanting more of a reaction from Stan, Kenny pushed down harder on him, making Stan moan

more frequently.

"Unh - Kenny - harder!" Stan whimpered. Kenny paused, and Stan opened his eyes.

"Stan?"

"Wha-what are you doing?"

"Stan, I - I want you inside me…"

"You wanna fuck?!"

"Y-yeah…Please, Stan. I want you…"

"That's not all I want to do to you, Kenny."

"Wh-what do you mean?"

"Kenny - I want to fuck you until your ass is so sore you won't be able to sit down again,

and I'm so empty that I won't be able to jack off for a week. And I want to pound into you

so hard that you want to scream each time I thrust into you and I wanna keep on

torturing you like that until you scream my name so loud that the neighbors wake up."

"D-do it, Stan. Do it." Kenny almost moaned in anticipation.


	6. All The Way

_"Kenny - I want to fuck you until your ass is so sore you won't be able to sit down again,_

_and I'm so empty that I won't be able to jack off for a week. And I want to pound into you_

_so hard that you want to scream each time I thrust into you and I wanna keep on_

_torturing you like that until you scream my name so loud that the neighbors wake up."_

_"D-do it, Stan. Do it." Kenny almost moaned in anticipation. _

***

Stan fingered Kenny, in an atempt to get him ready for what he was about to do.

Once he felt Kenny was, Stan slowly thrust in. As soon as he did, he heard Kenny cry out in surprise.

"Ken, you alright?"

"Stan…more." Stan pushed in further and then began thrusting. He soon discovered that the

faster he thrust, the better it felt to him. Stan sped up, and Kenny started to emit sounds from

his throat that he didn't know were possible. All Kenny was thinking was that he wanted, needed

more than what Stan was giving him. He gripped himself, and thrust into his hand each time

Stan plunged in. Both of them were getting closer, and Stan's breath hitched each time Kenny's

muscles closed around him. Kenny was starting to feel Stan hitting his prostate, and he started

moaning louder. Kenny heard the frame of the bed banging against the wall, as Stan went as

fast as he could go. Stan came first, and Kenny came soon after feeling the warm liquid pour

inside him.

***

It wasn't until early the next morning that they finally fell asleep in each other's arms. When they

woke up again, they ran back to Kenny's house as fast as they could, and just made it into their

sleeping bags as Kenny's mom opened the door to their room.

"Did you boys have fun last night?" She asked, knowing nothing about what really

happened..The boys looked at each other, and then back at her, nodding as innocently as they

could. "Well, you guys can go and eat breakfast at Stan's house, unless you want to share a

frozen waffle." They nodded again, and she left.

"Thank you, Stan. For last night."

"No problem. Let's go back to my house."

"Yeah, don't want a frozen waffle, do ya." Stan shook his head, and Kenny laughed. "Let's go."

Everything pretty much went back to normal the rest of the week.

Stan and Kenny kept their relationship a secret, but had sex in the boy's locker room at the high

school after the last janitors left the building. They probably don't exactly remember what had sparked

the love they had for each other, but they'll always remember the time when they had shared the

most unforgettable experience at that sleepover - when they'd fallen in love.


End file.
